1. Technical Filed, to Which the Invention Belongs
The present invention relates to a method of forming a tuck-in selvage in cloth, in which weft ends are folded back into a warp shed.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, tuck-in devices, in which weft ends are folded back into a warp shed, include tuck-in devices, which are provided on both sides of cloth in a shuttleless loom and in which weft ends cut to a predetermined picking length after picking are temporarily held and then folded back by air jet or the like to be inserted into a warp shed. With the tuck-in devices, a tuck-in selvage method in a shuttleless loom for weaving a pile structure disclosed in, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2501845 comprises tuck-in of weft ends together in a portion of a pile structure in a weaving cycle subsequent to a weaving cycle of pile formation (cloth is formed). In contrast, tuck-in is performed every weaving cycle in a portion of a non-pile structure. Thereby, it is possible to provide cloth of good selvage clamping in a non-pile structure.
Accordingly, in a non-pile structure, tuck-in is performed every picking, and cloth-end warps interpose therebetween weft ends tucked in and wefts every weaving cycle to intersect each other. However, since a non-pile structure is generally high in density, when tuck-in is performed every weaving cycle, cloth end portions become increasingly high in density, and cloth is enlarged in width. Further, there is caused a problem that pile portions and non-pile portions are made different in width to make attractiveness worse in outward appearance.
The invention has been thought of in view of the above prior art, and has its object to provide a method of forming a tuck-in selvage in cloth, in which no slack is present in selvages on cloth ends, the cloth ends involve no variation in width, and cloth is formed to be good in outward appearance.
The invention provides a method of forming a tuck-in selvage in cloth, comprising maintaining a shed of a cloth-end warp over a plurality of weaving cycles including a weaving cycle, in which weft ends are tucked in, and jetting an air toward a warp shed in a widthwise direction of weaving from outside the cloth even after that weaving cycle, in which the tuck-in is performed, and at latest before the cloth-end warp unsheds, to energize the weft ends, which are tucked in, inside the cloth in the widthwise direction of weaving.
In addition, the weaving cycle is a cycle from beating to the next beating and composed of a shedding action of warps, picking of wefts, unshedding action of warps, reverse shedding action of warps after unshedding, and the next beating.
Actuation/non-actuation, timing or a jet force of the air jet is selected according to the weaving condition such as cloth structure, weft material, rotational frequency of a weaving machine, or the like.
Also, the invention provides a method of forming a tuck-in selvage in cloth, wherein a tuck-in nozzle for folding weft ends back into a warp shed by means of air jet is used to tuck in the weft ends in the weaving cycle and after the weaving cycle air jet from the tuck-in nozzle energizes the weft ends inside the cloth in the widthwise direction of weaving.
Also, the invention provides a method of forming a tuck-in selvage in cloth, wherein air jet from a tuck-in nozzle for folding weft ends back into a warp shed by means of air jet and air jet from a selvage clamping nozzle for energizing the folded weft ends inside the cloth are used to tuck in weft ends in the weaving cycle, and after the weaving cycle air jet from the selvage clamping nozzle energizes the weft ends inside the cloth in the widthwise direction of weaving.